Xehanort's Tale
by TwilightFairy928
Summary: Late one night, Ansem the Wise heard a knock on his door. He discovered that it was a boy who had lost all of his memories except one: The name, Xehanort. Ansem decides to take him in, and soon finds others to assist him with his studies of the hearts.
1. A Knock At The Door

Chapter I

A Knock At The Door

Ansem the Wise leaned back in his chair by the fire, reading under the light of a lamp. He partly expecting the electricity to go out at any moment, because of the fierce storm outside. It was unusual for there to be a storm this violent in Radiant Garden, but there was one every now and then. After a loud _'bang'_ echoed from the lightning; he looked toward the window and sighed, then returning to his book. The wind howled louder, and another _'bang'_ was heard, then another, then another. But it wasn't the lightning... it sounded like someone knocking on his front door. It wasn't very loud; it sounded very weak... like a child's knock, possibly.

Curious, he stood up and approached the sturdy wooden door. He slowly pulled open the glass door, then the wooden one. There seemed to be no one there- until he looked down. There at his feet was a boy. His red and black clothes were tattered, and cuts and scratches covered him. The injured boy wearily looked up at him, the helmet on his head broken.

"Please..." he begged, "Help... me..." With that, he fell to the ground, unconscious. Concerned, Ansem carefully picked him up and carried him to a bed. He didn't have any idea who this young stranger was, but he needed help immediately.

--

The boy slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a bedroom, and, as it was earlier, raining outside, as he could tell from the window in the room. He turned his gaze toward his arms, which were bandaged, and stained red from his injuries. He carefully moved his white hair out of his face, and felt the top of his head. It was also bandaged. However, his head throbbed painfully, and he yelped in pain.

"Don't touch your injuries, you will only make them worse!" a voice behind him laughed. He quickly turned around, and whimpered from the pain of the sudden movement.

"Careful," a man said gently, who was sitting beside him in a chair.

"Who... who are you? W-where am I?!" he asked, frightened.

"I am Ansem the Wise," the man introduced himself, "You are in my home. Do not worry, I will take the best of care of you as I possibly can."

"T-thank-you..." the boy stuttered timidly.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked with concern.

"A little bit," he replied, reluctant to nod.

"That is _good_ to hear!" Ansem the Wise said cheerfully, "What is your name?"

"I..." the boy said, unsure, "I can't... remember. But... there is _a_ name I _do_ remember... Though, I'm not sure if it's mine, or not..."

"And what is that?"

"Xehanort," he replied firmly, "That's the name I remember... but... nothing else."

"Then I shall call you Xehanort!" Ansem decided, "Now... you do _not_ know who or where your parents are? Or... where you come from...?"

"No, I'm sorry, I don't," Xehanort apologized.

"Then I suppose you may stay with me until we can figure that out," the man decided. The boy's lavendar eyes widened.

"Are... are you sure, sir?" he asked eagerly.

"You could stay as my apprentice," Ansem suggested, "I am studying hearts, and I would highly appreciate help."

"Oh, yes, sir! I can do that!" Xehanort replied, sitting up, but yelped again from the pain. Ansem the Wise gently pushed him back down onto the pillows.

"You will need to rest now, however," he laughed again. The boy sighed in frustration, and obediently relaxed, watching as the man stood up.

"I will bring you something to eat, so, do _not_ move until then," he ordered. Xehanort nodded, as he watched Ansem leave. Tired, he wearily closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Ansem peered in, and smiled to see that he was doing much better. He then turned and walked to his kitchen to fix a good meal for him.

--

"Mr... ah... An...sem...? Yeah! Mr. Ansem, sir, could you help me?!" Xehanort called from the other room. Ansem the Wise stopped stirring the soup he was cooking, momentarily, to see what was wrong with the boy. He hurried into his guest bedroom.

"What's the matter?!" he replied

"Um, well..." Xehanort said hesitantly, he cheeks turning red, "Ah... well... I was wondering if... maybe you could... if you wouldn't mind..."

"Yes?"

"I... uh... have to go to the bathroom..." he replied, his face turning an even darker red, "But, well... you said that... you didn't want me to move until you returned, sir. So... I _do_ hope that I didn't interrupt you." Ansem the Wise laughed again, not expecting this.

"Come with me," he said, helping him out of the bed.

--

"How is it?" Ansem asked. Xehanort nodded and swallowed down his mouthful of soup.

"It's very good, thank-you," he replied, and yawned.

"Perhaps you should sleep now," Ansem suggested, "It is very late."

"Yes, please. I'm tired," he agreed sleepily. The man removed the food, and placed the water on the bedside table.

Turning off the lights, he said, "Be careful not to hurt yourself with all of your injuries."

"I'll try, sir," Xehanort yawned, as he pulled the sheets up and shifted into a comfortable position. Ansem walked back to his chair to return to his book. As he read, his thoughts drifted back to the mysterious Xehanort, wondering what caused him to lose his memory. Taking care of this boy would cost more, as he would need new clothes, there would need to be more food, and with his age, he would need to attend a school. But... it seemed likely that this boy would earn his keep...


	2. The Keyblade Wars

Chapter II

The Keyblade Wars

Xehanort slowly opened his eyes, and yawned as everything came into focus. He stretched, and winced from the pain of the wounds covering him. He looked around, and lifted himself up into a sitting position. Compared to how badly his injuries were stinging the previous day, today wasn't so bad.

He sighed as he stared out the window, noticing that the storm had cleared up overnight. Examining the bandages on his arms, he wondered how he managed to obtain such horrible wounds. Maybe he had been in a fight? Xehanort gently rubbed his aching head, careful not to make it any worse than it already was. He turned toward the door as he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Ansem the Wise entered the room, carrying a tray of food, and a glass of orange juice filled nearly to the rim.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked upon entry.

"Better," Xehanort replied, nodding and rubbing his left arm.

"Good!" he replied cheerfully.

"Uh... sir...? I have... a question," the boy said slowly.

"...Yes?" Ansem replied, placing the food down on the bed.

"What do I wear today?" he asked, looking at the baggy white shirt and pants that he had worn for the night. Ansem the Wise thought for a few moments.

"I will find someone to take care of you while _I_ go," he decided.

_"Who _will take care of me?" Xehanort inquired.

"Don't worry! I know someone who can help," Ansem said.

"What's his name?" the boy asked, taking a sip of the orange juice.

"His name... is Even."

--

Xehanort backed away slightly in order to obtain at least some space from the strange man, whom he had guessed was perhaps in his late twenties. He glanced up at the new face before him, and then out the window. Then, he returned his gaze to the large, green eyes that were examining the wound on his head.

"I'm going to leave, now," Ansem announced, " Good-bye, Xehanort. I will return soon."

"Good-bye, sir," he replied with a nod, as Ansem the Wise departed.

_"Stop fidgeting so much!"_ the blond man scolded him, "I _do_ apologize, but I _need_ to check your head, and most likely replace the bandages. Understand?" Xehanort nodded again.

"Argh!" the man growled, "Could you _please_ simply say 'yes' or 'no'?!"

"Yes, sir," Xehanort quickly replied, "I-I'm sorry."

"It quite alright," he sighed, " But I just don't want you to injure yourself anymore than the state that you are already in."

"I... see..." the boy replied, "And... What is your name again?"

"My name is Even," he answered.

"Oh. I'm-"

"Xehanort. I know," Even said, "Ansem the Wise has told me."

"So..." Xehanort began, "How come you know so much about how to care for my injuries?"

"My... father knew how to... ah... tend to wounds such as these," he replied vaguely, as he carefully removed the bandages from the boy's- at this point- delicate head.

"So he taught _you_ how to do this?" Xehanort guessed.

"Well... actually... he died when I was little, and so did my mother. Later, but she still passed away when I was still a child," he explained, "My father taught my uncle that. Because I was orphaned, you see, I lived with my aunt and uncle."

"So... where did your _father_ learn to do this?"

"He fought in the Keyblade wars a long time ago," he replied.

"The 'Keyblade wars'?"

"Ah, yes, I had forgotten that you also have a loss of memory," Even recalled, "The Keyblade wars- Well, first I will explain what a keyblade is for you. Basically, it is exactly as it sounds- a giant key used as a weapon. But- they're not just _any_ old keys. They have- depending on the key chain attatched to them- special powers."

"Special... powers...?!" Xehanort wondered aloud, his eyes widening.

"...Yes," he continued, "But not just _anyone _can use a keyblade... my father was one of those who could, though."

"What kind of people can use a... 'keyblade'?" the boy asked, as Even placed fresh bandages on his head.

"I... don't know."

--

"Master Ansem?" Xehanort said, remembering that he was told to call Ansem the Wise this.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering... do you know anything about the 'Keyblade wars'?" he asked.

"Why do you ask, Xehanort?"

"Even told me about it," he answered, "Is he going to be one of your apprentices, too?"

"Perhaps," Ansem replied, then, noticing the time, "It is late. You should go to bed, now."

"Ah..." he sighed, "Already? Um- I mean- good night... sir."

"Good night," Ansem called as the head of white hair disappeared from the corner of his eye. Xehanort glanced back from the doorway to the bedroom. He _would_ find out whatever he possibly could about the Keyblade wars.

-The story was slightly altered from the orginal way I planned for it to be, sorry! Even was supposed to become an apprentice to Ansem the Wise, but I ended up writing it this way instead. He'll be back in the story soon.- TwilightFairy928


	3. The Library

Chapter III

The Library

"Hey, dude...! Wake up! _Wake up!"_

Xehanort slowly opened his eyes. A pair of large yellow eyes stared back into his. He yelped and fell out of the bed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" a boy apologized. Xehanort looked up at him. The boy had black hair pulled back into a short ponytail.

"Here," he offered a hand down to Ansem's apprentice.

"No-! I'm, uh, fine...!" Xehanort replied, trying to stand up.

"Are you sure...?"

_"Yes!" _

"Okay! Okay!" the boy said, then introduced himself, "My name's Braig. _You_ must be Xehanort."

The other nodded and said, "Does _everyone_ know my name?!"

"I dunno..." Braig answered with a shrug, "But everybody knows Ansem the Wise, and since your staying with him... I guess that's how everyone knows. Speaking of Ansem the Wise... he said that I could come wake you up! He said that when I came by earlier."

"Well... I'm awake, now," Xehanort assured him, "But... How do _you_ know Master Ansem?"

"I _just_ said! _Everybody_ in Radiant Garden knows Ansem the Wise," Braig repeated, rolling his eyes in annoyance, "I come by here sometimes on weekends, and after school, and stuff. So, when I heard that someone was staying him, I wanted to check it out."

"Hmm... So... how long are you planning to stay...?"

"Oh, I dunno..." he replied with another shrug, "Need me to go now?"

_"Yes!_ Um... I mean... If you don't... If you don't mind..."

With a smirk, the boy waved a hand, and said, "Fine, fine, I'm goin'..." As soon as Braig disappeared from the room, Xehanort breathed a deep sigh of relief, and pulled himself back up onto the bed with a great deal of effort. He winced, and with a small groan, rubbed the scratches on his arms.

"Ow..." he sighed.

"Good morning!" someone greeted him. He nearly fell down again, but was caught by a pair of strong arms. Xehanort turned to see Ansem.

"Don't fall!" he advised.

"Thank-you... sir.. ah..."

"Yes?"

"Well... That boy who came by- Braig. You him, sir?" Xehanort inquired.

"He comes by here on occasion," Ansem replied, "I see he _did_ wake you up this morning."

"...Yes..." he answered hesitantly, "But, uh, how long do you think it will be, sir, until all of these bruises and scratches and such will heal?"

"I am not sure," the man replied honestly, "But I'm sure it will be soon."

"Good..." Xehanort sighed, "I want to walk around!" Ansem laughed.

"Be patient!" he said, then, after thinking for a few moments, decided, "If you would like, can carry you to the library."

"You have... a library...?" the boy asked, then, nodding, answered with excitement, _"Yes!_ Yes, _please!"_

-- 

"Here are a few books that you might find useful- the history of Radiant Gardens," Ansem the Wise said, placing several books on the table.

"Thank-you," Xehanort replied, then, curious, asked, "Do you have any books about the 'Keyblade Wars'?"

"Why do you want to read something like that?"

"I just... was wondering," he simply answered.

"Why don't you just read those, for now?" Ansem suggested.

"...Alright," Xehanort said, not wanting to argue. But... he _did_ want to know more about these 'Keyblade Wars'... However, he read what he was offered, and learned much about this place he found himself in. In reading this history, he wondered where he might have come from, how old he was, who his family might be... There was really no way of knowing at this point; perhaps he would find out later on... he hoped.


	4. A New Acquaintance

Chapter IV

A New Acquaintance

"Guess what?! Guess what?! _Guess what?!"_ a voice shrieked into Xehanort's ear, causing him to jump awake. He shot up into a sitting position, and looked around to see who had spoken. Not surprisingly, it was Braig.

"Wha-?" Xehanort said drowsily.

"_I _get to be an apprentice, too!" the boy announced, _"Master _Ansem just said that I could. He mentioned it before... but now I really _do_ get to be an apprentice, and stay here, like you! No more orphanage for me, as of tomorrow!"

With a soft groan, the other simply replied, "...Good..."

"Glad you like the idea!" Braig said happily.

Remembering what he had said, Xehanort wondered aloud, "You're an orphan?"

"...Yeah," Braig hesitantly replied, "But I never really knew my parents, so I'm used to staying at the orphanage."

"I wonder if _I'm_ an orphan..." he said softly.

"I dunno..." Braig simply replied with a shrug, "But... _Guess what?!"_

"...What?"

"Master Ansem's gonna have another bed put in here! I'm gonna stay in this room too!" he exclaimed excitedly. Xehanort sighed deeply in annoyance.

"Really, now?" he said.

"Yup!"

"...Great..."

Ansem the Wise peered into the room.

"Good morning!" he greeted them.

"I told him that I get to stay here!" Braig said.

"You don't mind if Braig stays in here, do you?" the man asked, with a look of concern.

"It's... It's fine..." Xehanort hesitantly replied.

"Well, then!" Ansem said, with a bright smile, "Would the both of you like breakfast now?"

"Aw, yeah!" Braig answered, nodding.

"Yes, please, " Xehanort said.

"Then, after we are finished... Braig, you and I can assist Xehanort outside," Ansem said, "Would you like that, Xehanort?"

"Yes, I would definitely like to go outside. Thank-you!" the boy replied, overjoyed.

--

"Careful, now," Ansem said, gently placing Xehanort on the stone bench in the castle garden.

"Was I any help?" Braig asked, hopefully, then added to Xehanort "Your feet are _really_ heavy... I could _barely_ lift 'em..." Ignoring him, the other boy gazed out at the beautiful scenery before him.

"This garden is very well kept," he commented.

"There are many people who care for it- and I do too, at times," Ansem the Wise replied.

"Hello...?!" a voice called. They all looked back to see that it was a young man with black hair and blue eyes.

"I'm here to speak to Ansem the Wise?" he said.

"This is Ansem the Wise!" Braig replied, pointing to the man beside him.

"Ah, hello," the young man said with a small bow, "Sir, my name is Dilan. I came to ask if I may learn from you, as your apprentice? I would like to learn from the best of our scientists here in Radiant Gardens, sir."

Ansem thought for a few seconds, then decided, "...Very well... _If_ you can-"

"I _will_ prove to you that I'm capable, sir, of being _your_ apprentice, " Dilan promised.

"I'm Braig!" the young boy nearby announced.

"My name is Xehanort," Ansem's first apprentice introduced himself. Dilan politely smiled to them.

"Does this mean that your gonna live here too, now?" Braig wondered aloud.

"Oh, no!" he exclaimed, "I have my own home. When should I return here?"

"Tomorrow is fine," Ansem replied.

"I won't let you down, sir," Dilan said, then waving as he walked away, added, "See you then. Goodbye!" Braig waved back cheerfully.

"Cool! Someone else is going to be here a lot, too!" he said happily.

"I wonder what he's going to be like..." Xehanort wondered.


	5. A Surprise On The Doorstep

Chapter V

A Surprise On The Doorstep

Xehanort peered around the corner into the room. He noticed Dilan- exactly whom he was looking for. The young man was bent over some sort of experiment.

"...Dilan?" the boy called, hoping not to disturb him too much.

"...Yes?" he replied absently.

"Um, supper's ready."

"Alright," he said, quickly brushing his black hair out of his face, "Tell Master Ansem that I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay," Xehanort replied with a nod. He turned to leave, but stopped when he heard footsteps running down the hall.

"Dilan! Xehanort!" Braig called, dashing through the door. He skid to a stop on the white tile floor.

"What's wrong?" Dilan asked, concerned.

"Nothing's wrong. Look! Look!" he yelled, waving a paper up at him. The eldest apprentice took it and held it low enough so that Xehanort could see.

"It's a rabbit?" Xehanort guessed, cocking his head to one side.

"No!" Braig exclaimed, as if it were obvious, "It's a _dog._ I drew a picture of a _dog!"_

"Okay, okay! I understand," the other boy replied defensively.

"It's a dog with long ears... with a stick in it's mouth?" Dilan said, examining the picture.

_"Yes,"_ the youngest apprentice replied, glaring at Xehanort.

"Let's just get supper," Xehanort said flatly, leaving the room.

--

Xehanort glanced across the table at their guests, as he bit off a piece of the bread in his hand. Even smiled at him, and sitting next to him was his friend, Elaeus. Ansem the Wise informed the three that these two were now two more of his apprentices. They would live at the castle as well. There hadn't been any new apprentices for nearly half of a year.

"So... where will you be staying?" Xehanort finally said.

"I have more than one guest bedroom," Ansem replied, "But this may mean that Braig will have to stay with you." Xehanort's eyes widened.

"He can stay with me, if he wants," Even offered. Braig brightened up at the suggestion.

"Will you be staying in my room?" the young boy asked.

"He can, if he wants," Ansem said, with a nod.

"Then it's settled!" Even decided, "That is, if you don't mind, Braig."

"Nah, I don't mind... I really wanna stay in my room," he replied. Xehanort barely heard the conversation beyond the beginning, as he was watching Elaeus, who hadn't spoke a word.

"I have another room that you can stay in, Elaeus," Ansem the Wise told the large man, who grunted through a mouthful in reply. He swallowed it down hard, and looked over at Xehanort, who quickly turned his gaze to the window, out to the evening sky.

--

Ansem the Wise shifted in his chair, and continued to read his book. Braig was coloring a picture he had drawn. Dilan was back in that room again, working on his experiment. Even gazed into the fire softly crackling in the fireplace, and Elaeus snored in a chair. Xehanort stared thoughtfully into the fire, as well. He heard the rain as it pattered against the windows, and the thunder crash in the distance. The rain steadily increased, and he sighed, content. But a look of curiosity formed across his face, and he leaned toward the door, listening intently. He was sure he had heard something. They all jumped to hear a knock at the door.

"I'll see who it is," Even offered. He stood up, and walked to the door, followed by Braig and Xehanort. He opened it, and looked around. There was no one. Hearing a small noise below him, he looked down, and gasped. Two heads appeared on either side of him. Xehanort's eyes widened at what he saw, and tried to speak, but words failed to come through his mouth. Braig dropped his jaw, gasped loudly, and turned around.

"Master Ansem!" he screeched, " There's a baby on the doorstep!" A loud crash of thunder echoed, as Even gently picked up the tiny infant. The baby jumped, as it's eyes snapped open. It began to cry.


	6. Ienzo

Chapter VI

-Ienzo-

Xehanort stared at the tiny face in the bundle of cloth in awe. He bent down and carefully picked up the basket on the doorstep.

"Who left the baby there?" Braig asked.

"I don't know..." Ansem replied, examining the crying infant.

"He's so loud!" the boy commented, "Can we keep him?"

"It might be a girl," Xehanort said, then added, "and he, or she, is _not_ a dog."

"Well... yeah... but, what's his name? Where's his mom and dad? And... why did they leave him here?" Braig wondered aloud, as his eyes widened, "I wanna go get Dilan!"

"Dilan! _Dilan!"_ he called, running to and down the hallway. Xehanort glanced up at Even, who was still trying to hush the baby. The boy pushed through the old blankets cushioning the basket, and discovered a note.

"Look what I found!" he said, waving the paper back and forth.

"What does it say?" Even inquired softly.

"It says..." Xehanort narrowed his eyes, trying to read the note, slightly damp from the rain outside.

"Ansem the Wise... something... something... it's kind of hard to read..." he said, "but it says that the baby's name is... Ienzo. This note seems to be from his mother- oh, and yes, it _is_ a boy."

"Ienzo..." Even whispered, gently brushing some of the infant's dark blue hair out of his face. The baby's cries quieted down to a soft coo. He looked up at the man holding him, who loosened the blanket around Ienzo enough to examine his small hands. Even smiled lightly when the tiny hand closed around his finger. But, the moment was nearly ruined when Braig ran in.

"I got Dilan!" he yelled. Dilan appeared around the corner behind him.

"What's this about a baby? Did I hear that right?" he asked. It seemed that he didn't believe Braig, by his expression, but his jaw dropped when he saw the little bundle in Even's arms.

"Xehanort," Ansem the Wise suddenly said, "I would like to see that note, please."

"Here you are, sir," his young apprentice replied, handing it to him.

"Ah..." he sighed, reading it.

"Will Ienzo be staying here?" Even asked, "At least for the night?"

"He will have to stay in his basket for tonight, I think, at least until we can buy him a proper crib," he answered.

"So, his name is Ienzo?! And he's definitely going to stay with us?!" Braig exclaimed, _"And_ it's a boy?! I _knew_ it! Cool!"

"Be _quiet, _Braig!" Xehanort whispered, "Your going to make him cry!" The younger boy pouted, and crossed his arms.

"Can he stay with us, Even? Please?" he begged.

"Sir?" Even said, to Ansem.

"...Alright," he replied hesitantly.

--

"I'm _so _tired..." Braig groaned at breakfast the following morning.

"He cried throughout the night... but I expected that he would," Even admitted. Braig groaned again, nearly falling into his meal face first.

"I'm glad I could get those bottles and diapers and such for you last night," Dilan said, fully awake.

"...Yup" Even replied, too tired to say anything else, as he held a bottle up for Ienzo.

"If it makes you feel better, he kept me awake last night, too" Xehanort said, with a light, encouraging smile, "What about you, Elaeus?" The large man grunted in a sleepy reply.

"See?" he said, "He kept Elaeus up, too!"

"No... that doesn't make me feel better," Even said, then, sniffing the air, sighed, "Ienzo needs a clean diaper again."

"I will do that for you, Even," Ansem the Wise offered, picking the baby up.

"Thank-you," he replied in relief.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought..." Braig said, with a deep, over exaggerated sigh. Xehanort laughed.

"You wanted him to stay in _your_ room," he said with a shrug, and laughed again.


	7. Nightmares

Chapter VII

Nightmares

"Master Ansem!"

With a start, Braig woke up, and, glaring at the one who had torn him from his sleep, growled, "Aw, dude! I was haven' a good dream...!" But he jumped again as a loud thud could be heard around the room, because Elaeus had tumbled out of bed.

With a groan, Even reluctantly opened his eyes, muttering, "Wha...?" Xehanort bit his lower lip, and bowed his head in embarresment.

"I'm so sorry for waking you, Braig, Elaeus, Even..." he sighed, and heard a small noise nearby.

"Uh?" Ienzo said, peering over the top railing of his crib, "Uh?" he asked again, then, scrunching up his small face, let out a long wail.

"Aw, Ienzo..." Xehanort said softly, as Elaeus scrambled back to his feet. He hurried to the crying baby and gently lifted him out of the crib. Braig yawned, and fell back onto his pillows. Even stretched, crawled out of his bed, and walked over to the boy, staring down at his white sheets.

"Another nightmare, Xehanort?" he asked.

"...Yes," he answered, not bothering to look up.

"What was it about, this time?"

"An old man... and... three people with armor," he recalled, "And... that old man... he froze the helmet off of one of them. A boy with blonde hair."

"Interesting..." Even muttered, more to himself than to Xehanort, then continued, "So I am supposing that it wasn't any of this that frightened you enough to wake you like you did?"

"No... there was more to it, but I woke up so suddenly, that I... well, I don't remember what happened," he admitted.

"Ah..." the other sighed, sounding dissapointed.

"I'm sorry," the boy apologized.

"It's alright," Even replied, dismissing with wave. Xehanort slowly climbed out of bed, and with a deep sigh, hurried to prepare for breakfast.

--

Xehanort stirred his soup, staring into nothing as the vegetables spun around in the liquid.

"Nightmares getting to you?" a voice suddenly beside him. He jumped and looked up at the face watching him.

"Even... you startled me," he replied.

"My apologies, I had no intention of frightening you," he said.

"It's alright..." the boy shrugged, returning to his thoughts.

"Well..." Elaeus announced, "I'm finished." Ienzo cooed in agreement from his highchair. The man cleaned off the baby and picked him up.

"Hey, Dilan," Braig said, "After lunch... wanna go outside?"

"I suppose," the other replied. Xehanort stood up, picking his bowl up.

"I'm not hungry," he explained, noticing the curious expression of Ansem the Wise. Once his dishes were placed in the kitchen sink, he walked into the room were Elaeus and Ienzo had gone, along with Even. Ienzo gently grabbed at Elaeus' chin.

"Da-da," he cooed.

"He spoke!" Even exclaimed, and added, "and he seems to think that _you're_ his father!" Ienzo reached for him, so Even lifted him up into his arms.the baby grabbed at Even's hair.

"Ma-ma," he said simply.

"I _told_ you you shouldn't have let your hair down today!" Elaeus roared with laughter. Xehanort smiled to see the other's face turn a bright shade of red, as he glanced down at the child, and attempted to correct him.

_"I'm_ not your mother!" Even informed the baby.

"Ma-ma!" Ienzo repeated firmly.

With a small smile, Xehanort departed from the room. Once he entered his room, he fell backward onto his bed, and sighed deeply. A bird chirped outside the window, and he could faintly hear chatter from the crowds passing on the roads of Radient Garden. He then closed his eyes, listening to the little bird's song.

"Hey, Xehanort!" a familiar voice called from the doorway.

"What is it, Braig...?" he replied, half asleep.

"You wanna go outside with me and Dilan?" the younger boy asked.

"It's _'Dilan and I',_ not '_me and Dilan',_" Xehanort corrected him, "and no, not right now,"

"Oh... okay," Braig simply said. Xehanort listened as the other's footsteps faded away down the hall, and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Darkness

Chapter VIII

Darkness

"Beans, beans, they're good for the heart, the more you eat, the more you-"

"Braig! I will _not_ have you recite that at _my_ table!" Ansem the Wise repremanded him.

"The more you, uh... want?" Braig finished innocently. Ienzo covered his mouth, trying not to laugh, at least not out loud. But, he fell completely silent with one dark look from Even. The six year old kicked his feet, dipping his spoon deep into the bowl, and then filled his mouth full of his supper, barely able to keep his mouth shut.

"You look like a chipmunk!" Braig laughed. Ienzo attempted to smile, resulting his food nearly falling out of his mouth.

"Careful, Ienzo," Even said, as the little boy tried to swallow.

Once he had managed to gulp it down, he asked, "Master Ansem, where is Xehanort?"

"He told me that he was working on an experiment," Ansem explained, "He will arrive soon enough."

"Oh," Ienzo simply said. He swirled his spoon around in the food, and finally, impatiently, wondered aloud, "How soon?" Smiling lightly, Ansem laughed, "I'm not sure. Why do you want to see him so badly?" Ienzo shrugged.

"I dunno... I was just wondering what he was up to," he replied, "Would you like me to go and get him, sir? Before his supper gets cold?"

"I suppose," the man sighed, amused by his youngest apprentice's impatience. Ienzo attempted to push his seat back, but found himself stuck. Suddenly, the chair seemed to be moving backward on it's own. Alarmed, he twisted around to see Braig grinning down at him, revealing the braces on his teeth. The metal reflected some of the light in the room.

"There ya go, little dude!" he said cheerfully, letting go of the top of the chair. Ienzo climbed down.

"Thanks!" he replied, running out of the room.

-------------------------------

Turning on lights as he ran through the castle, the boy observed the sun setting outside as he passed by window after window. He noticed how quickly the light outside was fading, and didn't want to find himself in the old corridors in the dark. He ran faster. Panting, he could feel his heart pounding inside his chest. Panicing, Ienzo realized that he had forgotten to turn on the lights to the long, creepy hallway, in his hurry. He pushed himself to run faster, harder. He never wanted to admit it, but the darkness frightened him. He turned sharply to the left, causing him to stumble, then fall, tumbling and rolling across the floor. The boy was stopped abruptly, when he slammed fiercely and painfully into a hard, smooth surface. It seemed almost _too_ smooth to be _just_ the wall; and his back hurt tremendously from the impact.

His breath knocked out of him, Ienzo slowly lifted himself up into a sitting position. Glancing behind him, his jaw dropped. A dark, shadow-like face stared back at him through the darkness. Scrambling to his feet, he let out a shriek of fear.

"Xehanort!" he called desparately, "Where are you?!" A nearby door flew open.

"Ienzo?!" the young man replied, stepping out of the room, "What's wrong?!" The lights were turned on. Shielding his eyes for a moment, Ienzo smiled with relief to see the familiar face.

"Are you alright?"

Sighing deeply, he tried to calm himself down. "...yeah..." was all Ienzo could say at first, "It was just... so dark."

"But your not hurt, are you?" Xehanort asked, concerned, hurrying over to the boy.

"I fell..." he admited, "and that kinda hurt... and... there was something weird where I fell!" he added, moving away from the spot.

"Like what?"

"A monster!" Ienzo replied, "I think..."

"Where?"

"Over there," he said, pointing. Xehanort walked to the place, and laughed.

"What is it?" the boy asked nervously.

"It was your reflection!" his friend replied. Ienzo peered at the mirror from behind the man, holding tightly on to his white coat.

"Oh..." he whispered.

"See? It's alright," Xehanort assured him, "But... why did you come here in the first place?"

"Oh, yes!" Ienzo remembered, "I wanted to find you before your supper got cold."

"Ah, how long has it been ready?" he inquired.

"I dunno."

"Well, then... let's go before it gets any colder, shall we?" he said with a light smile.

"O-okay..."

Ienzo glanced back, at the dark hallway beyond. Something seemed to be moving in the shadows, it's yellow eyes watching him. He shuddered, glad that he was now with Xehanort. He blinked, and looked again. There was nothing there. Swallowing hard, he grabbed his friend's hand.

-------------------------------

As they walked down the now brightly lit castle, Xehanort glanced down at the young boy, who, every few seconds, quickly looked behind them. He also glanced back, to see nothing.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just thought I saw..." Ienzo attempted to reply, but his voice failed him; then after a moment said, "Can we walk faster? _Please?"_

"I... suppose," he answered, confused, then added with a laugh, "Are you that hungry?"

"I just... I wanna hurry up and get back."

Ienzo practically pulled _him_ along, causing Xehanort to stumble.

"Slow _down,_ Ienzo!" he pleaded.

_"No, no, no!"_

With that, the boy broke into a run, letting go of Xehanort's hand as they approached the room where the others were. Ansem the Wise looked up from his book.

"What's the matter?" he asked, noticing the young apprentice's distress.

"There's something moving around in the hallways!" Ienzo panted, sitting down on the floor. Xehanort rushed in.

"Tell me, Ienzo- what did you see?" he inquired upon entry.

"I don't really know how to explain it, but it had yellow eyes..."

"Maybe you're just tired...?" Xehanort suggested.

"No, I am _not_ tired!" six year old exclaimed.

"Maybe you should go to bed early?" Even suggested, standing up.

_"No! I don't want to!"_ he whined in response.

"Ienzo..." Even said gently. The boy pouted, then, glancing behind him, began to panic again.

"Please?! I wanna stay here...! Or at least... could you leave the light on?" he begged.

"Come along," the oldest apprentice said, motioning for Ienzo to follow him.

Xehanort watched as Even disappeared around the corner with the small apprentice close behind. The young man wondered at the usually quiet and calm boy's strange behavior. Glancing into the shadows, however, made him feel uneasy as well.

The silouette of... _something_ shifted in the darkness, then disappeard from sight.

-Alright, so I tried to make this at least a _little_ bit more lengthy. But, I'm not so good at that... This chapter is actually different from what I originally had in mind, _but,_ I think it turned out much better. Hope you enjoyed it!- TwilightFairy928


	9. The Shadow

Chapter IX

The Shadow

"Ienzo... Ienzo...!" someone whispered in the young apprentice's ear.

"What...?" he grumbled, opening his eyes, "It's still dark outside..."

"I know," the other said, "But tell me: what exactly did you see last night?" Ienzo rolled over to see Xehanort, peering at him through the bars of the top bunk bed.

"Did you see it, too?" he asked.

"I believe I did," Xehanort replied.

"So... you believe me?" the little boy said hopefully.

"Yes."

"Well... it had yellow eyes, it seemed to be the same color of the shadows and it was _really_ creepy," he explained.

"With two antennae?" Xehanort added.

"It did? I don't remember that..."

"That's what it looked like."

"Weren't you afraid?" Ienzo innocently asked.

"It was... _strange,"_ he admitted.

"You... You're aren't going to try and _find_ it, are you?" the boy asked, a look of fear sweeping across his face.

"Well... we don't want it in the castle, do we?" Xehanort said, raising an eyebrow. Ienzo shook his head vigorously.

_"No, no, no, no, no!"_ he said quickly.

"Then we have to catch it, right?"

"Uh-huh," he answered, his expression now over dramatically serious.

"Then let's go and find it."

Ienzo nodded, with a serious pout.

-------------------------------

"Are you sure this is a good idea...?" Ienzo asked timidly, hiding behind Xehanort, clutching his coat.

"It's alright," the young man replied, trying to comfort the little boy, "We shall find the creature, and capture it before dawn!"

"How long is it 'til the sun comes up?" Ienzo wondered aloud.

"Don't worry," Xehanort said, ruffling his dark blue hair, "It's only an hour."

"Okay..." he sighed, then whispered, "I think I saw something!"

"What is it?" the other whispered back.

"I think it's the monster!" he wimpered, leaning against Xehanort. The older apprentice could feel the little boy tremble.

"I won't let it get you," he assured him, "Now, where is it?"

"Over there..." he pointed, "I'm... I'm scared, Xehanort."

"Don't be- I'm here! Now, why don't you stay here while I go over to it?" Xehanort suggested.

"No, no, no- I want to stay with you...!" Ienzo exclaimed.

"Alright..."

After a moment, Xehanort could feel his small friend tug on his coat.

"Yes?"

"I wish... I wish Even was here... Or Elaeus, Dilan... or even Braig," the boy admitted, "I bet Even would _so_ upset that I'm up so early without his knowing it..."

"Did someone mention me?" a voice said behind them. The two spun around.

"Even!" Xehanort exclaimed, "You startled me!"

"I heard the both of you leave, and wondered where you had gone," he explained, "I was concerned."

"Well, Ienzo has been with, no need to worry," the other replied. Even raised an eyebrow.

"What have you been up to, anyhow? I was wondering why you would want to get up so ear- _What is that?!"_ he yelled, pointing behind them. They turned around. The creature had moved so close to them that it was practically brushing up against Ienzo's leg. The youngest of the three jumped away, and tried to kick it. Xehanort stepped away from the thing, prodding it with his foot. The creature wiggled it's antennae, and leaped into the air toward him. It seemed to be trying to attack his chest, but he managed to catch it, only just in time.

"What _is_ that?" Even wondered aloud.

"It's so _little!"_ Ienzo observed, "So much _smaller_ than I thought!"

"It seems to have a great desire to attack my heart!" Xehanort noticed, holding it farther away, to an arm's length.

"How strange..." Even said, with interest. He leaned toward it, observing it closely. It fought desparately to free itself from Xehanort's firm grip. Even moved away quickly. It clawed it's 'paws' furiously, to anywhere it could reach.

"Ow!" Xehanort exclaimed, dropping it, "That... that _thing_ scratched me!"

"Grab it!" Even ordered, attempting to jump on top of it. The creature faded into the floor, gliding around like a shadow.

"What's it doing?!" Ienzo inquired.

"I... I don't know," the middle apprentice replied, rubbing the scratches on his hands, "But, we need to catch it, before it causes any more trouble!" The other two nodded in agreement. Ienzo leaped toward it, as it stood nearly to it's full height.

"I got it! I got it!" he told them happily, but his expression changed to one of pain, "Ow! _Ouch! Help!_ It's hurting me!" Xehanort grabbed it, while Even rushed into a room and ran back out with a box. They dropped it in there, and turned on a light. The thing seemed to shrink away from the bright light. Even placed the lid of the box on top.

"We need to show this to Master Ansem," he said.

"Right," Xehanort replied, breathing hard, "And I _think_ we have a name for it, now."

"What's that?" Ienzo asked, Even helping him to stand up.

"A 'shadow'."


	10. Just A Suggestion

Chapter X

-Just A Suggestion-

"So… what, exactly, do you think this… _'shadow'…_ _is?"_ Even inquired, glancing in the cage the creature rested in. It stared back at him, it's large, glowing, yellow eyes never blinking.

"It sure does look weird…" Ienzo commented, as the… _thing_tilted it's head curiously, turning it's attention to him, then Xehanort.

"Perhaps Master Ansem will know," he said, shaking his head, white hair swaying with his motion.

"Can I carry him, please?" the youngest pleaded.

"I do believe that it will be too heavy for you, Ienzo," Even replied, and added curiously, "And how do you know it is a 'he'?" The boy shrugged, and returned his attention to the 'shadow'. One of it's antennae twitched, appearing interested in him.

"I think you should back up, just a little," Xehanort said, pushing Ienzo away from the cage, "We don't know what this is capable of, yet."

"It's a good thing you found this cage, though," Ienzo pointed out, "That way we can… we can… what's that word again?"

"_Observe_ it?" Even suggested.

"That's it," he said with a nod, "We can… _observe…_ what it does. I wonder what that will _be?" _

"Perhaps we should bring it to Master Ansem before it decides to do anything dangerous," Xehanort told them.

"Agreed," Even decided, and turned to the youngest, who was tugging at his sleeve.

"So… I can't carry-" Ienzo began.

Even rolled his large, green eyes.

"_No!"_

-------------------------------

"Aw… but Even, why can't I-"

"_No,_Ienzo."

"But, really! I can-"

"_No!" _

"But-"

"Enough!" Even growled, _"Silence,_ boy! You're giving me a _nightmare_ of a headache! _No. No, _for the _last time,_ you can _not_ carry the creature! Now, go to the kitchen, and there I will come and fix breakfast for you in a little while, understand?"

"Aw…!" Ienzo groaned, "Why?"

"_Ienzo,"_ the man said firmly, "It is far too dangerous for you to carry 'him'. Now, go."

"Even…"

"_Now, _Ienzo."

The young boy gasped, and ran to where he was told. Xehanort raised an eyebrow, and stared at Even, who shrugged.

"He will be fine," he said, waving a hand, "and I will try to attend to breakfast soon. I'll make it for everyone this morning." Xehanort simply nodded, dropping the cage on the floor.

"As you seem to be worn out, I'll carry it, and you can go and tell Master Ansem about this," the older offered.

"Thank you. I'll do that," he agreed.

"Besides," Even added, lifting the cage with a grunt, "I would like to examine this… 'shadow', as you call it." Xehanort peered into the cage at the creature. It stared back at him, with a look that made his skin crawl. Backing away from it, he turned and hurried away, glad that he could, at least for the moment, evade those odd, glowing, yellow eyes.

-------------------------------

Ansem the Wise peered into the cage, narrowing his eyes.

"Where did you find this interesting specimen?" he inquired.

"It was lurking the hallways, sir," Xehanort replied.

"It looks creepy," Braig commented, voicing what they were all thinking, "Seriously- it's eyes _glow._ What kind of animal's eyes glow? I mean, like _that?_ It's weird!"

"I do not believe it is, exactly, an _animal,"_ Even decided, "but it is, indeed, bizarre."

"How did you manage to catch it?" Elaeus asked.

"Ienzo grabbed it, but since it attempted to hurt him, I took it, placing it into a box that Even found," Xehanort explained.

"Perhaps it was foolish to try and capture it with your hands," Elaeus told him, crossing his arms disapprovingly.

"We could _not_ allow it to escape," Even said, very seriously, "That could have been even _more_ dangerous!"

"So you allowed Ienzo to be in _danger?"_ the other argued.

"I-!" Even began furiously.

"Enough!" Ansem commanded, causing both of them to fall silent.

"I would not allow him to carry the cage," Even said quietly. He stepped back and lowered his head when Ansem glared harshly at him.

"Whatever," Braig said flatly, then added optimistically, "At least it's stuck in there."

"It could, most likely, escape if it were dark," Xehanort pointed out.

"Well, it's bright in here now," he replied, with a grin, "so you're just stuck in there, little dude!" Light shown into the cage, and the creature appeared to panic.

"Where is that light coming from?" Ansem wondered aloud.

"It's your braces, Braig!" a voice laughed from the doorway. They all turned to see Ienzo peering around through the doorway.

"Ienzo!" Even called, "I thought I told you to-" The young boy squeaked and disappeared around the corner, his footsteps echoing down the hall.

"If you will excuse me…" the eldest apprentice pardoned himself, with a low bow. He then departed, stomping out of the room, and into the hallway beyond. In the distant they could indistinct voices, obviously Even reprimanding the boy, and Ienzo angrily protesting. Braig smirked, and let out a short laugh.

"_Never_ a good idea to upset Even," he advised, grinning wider.

-------------------------------

"Master Ansem," Xehanort inquired, "What aught be done to the strange shadow creature, sir?"

"We will need a place for it," Ansem simply said, "So that we may study it."

"Like where?" Braig asked, though his words were distorted, as his mouth full from breakfast, "Are we just gonna put it in one of the rooms?"

"I have an idea," Ienzo said quietly, pushing his eggs across his plate with his fork, "We could build a lab. That way, we can fit in all the things we need, to… observe it."

"Ienzo, quiet. You need to eat," Even hushed him, pressing a finger to his lips.

"It's just a suggestion…" he said softly.

"No, no- That is a _fine _idea, Ienzo!" Ansem declared, "We shall build a laboratory!"

-So sorry I haven't updated this for awhile! But here it is, the tenth chapter. I've been working on a few other new fan fictions and various chapters, so they should be up, soon, too. But I had trouble with this one... I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.- TwilightFairy928


	11. Curious Ienzo

Chapter XI

-Curious Ienzo-

Ienzo paced down the hallway, intending to find Xehanort. He cheerfully hummed a song he had heard Braig sing earlier that day. Stopping to peer into one of the castle's many rooms, he groaned to see that his friend wasn't there, either. He hurried on, now whistling the same song. He glanced into another room, and grinned to see the young man busy measuring a small container of a strange, green liquid.

"Xehanort!" he called happily.

"_Ienzo?!"_ Xehanort exclaimed, nearly dropping the container, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you," he simply replied.

"Why?"

"Well…" he explained, "Even, Elaeus, Braig, and even Master Ansem left."

"Where have they gone?" Xehanort asked, tilting his head to one side.

"To find someone who can help us build the laboratory," he answered, then added, "but Dilan is here."

"Oh, he is?"

"Yes," he replied, nodding, "But he's busy right now, so I wanted to see what you were doing. Are _you_ too busy right now?"

"I am currently working on something, but I do not mind that you're here. As a matter of fact, you can get something for me."

"Like what?"

"Oh, a few papers about the shadow creatures," he shrugged, "They're up on top of that cabinet. If I can lift you up high enough to get it, will you?" Ienzo nodded vigorously.

"Then I will lift you up." Xehanort picked up the boy, who, he noticed, was much lighter than he appeared.

"Do you see it?"

"I see it; there's only one stack of papers up here," Ienzo said. He reached for it, but it was too far away.

"I can't get it," he said.

"Ah, well…" Xehanort sighed, "Perhaps when Elaeus returns he could- _Ienzo, come back here!"_ Climbing onto the cabinet and unintentionally out of Xehanort's reach, Ienzo crawled toward the papers and grabbed them.

"I got it!" he called, waving it in the air for the other to see.

"Come here, _come here,_ then," Xehanort said.

"Wait…" Ienzo said, frowning, "This looks like something Master Ansem wrote… Why do _you_ want this, Xehanort?"

"I- I, ah…" he fumbled for words.

"So… what does it say? Something about… da…rrr…k… dark… n… e…ss… darkness?" Ienzo tried to read, "of… th-the… he… art… heart. Darkness of the heart?"

"N-never mind, never mind! Let's get you down before you fall!" Xehanort said, attempting to change the subject.

"And what's _this?"_ the boy said with interest, "There's a book here, too! A big, black book with a funny silver design on it. There's a V, then an I on the side. What does that mean? What's it doing up here?"

"_Ienzo,"_ He said firmly, "Come here, _now."_

Sensing to anger in his friend's voice, Ienzo quickly crawled back toward him.

"Oops!" he said as he bumped into a large glass container. It rolled toward the edge, about to fall off.

"_Xehanort, look out!"_ he gasped.

It was the last thing that the apprentice heard before the container fell, crashing into him. His head throbbed as everything faded to black.

-------------------------------

Braig stretched and yawned as he followed the others through the streets of Radiant Gardens. He then clutched his stomach as it growled painfully at him.

"_So…"_ he said, "When're we gonna eat?"

"It is only ten o'clock, Braig," Even replied.

"Ha, it's _10:06!_ So there!" he said, glancing at his watch.

"It is _about_ ten o'clock, then," the other sighed, "Do you believe that-"

"Ienzo is _fine,_ Even" Ansem said for what felt like a dozen times, "Dilan and Xehanort will look after him."

"Ya know, Elaeus, I think Even thinks he's Ienzo mother. Worry wart." Braig muttered to the large man, causing Elaeus to smirk.

"Mm…?" Even responded, having heard his name.

"Nothing," Braig said quickly, "So, how's about an early lunch? Brunch, maybe?"

"We may eat early, Braig," Ansem said, stopping Even from arguing again. The teen grinned, revealing his colorful braces.

"Can't have anything too hard; nothing too chewy… ugh, these things can be _really_ annoying!" he growled, pointing to the braces.

"Yes, but at least you can choose various colors them to be," Even pointed out, "When I had braces, they were only silver."

"Back in _my_ day…" Braig teased.

"Don't you _dare…!"_ Even growled.

"Quiet, both of you!" Ansem commanded. They both immediately fell silent. Ansem stopped and, after glancing back at the both of them, looked around. After a moment he said, "I believe I will be able to find someone to build the laboratory… _there."_ He indicated a building nearby.

"However… I do not think that it is necessary for all of you to come," he said, "unless you would like to."

"Well, then," Braig said, clapping his hands together, "I'll check this place out. Anybody wanna tag along?"

"I will," Elaeus volunteered.

"And you, Even?" Ansem said.

"I suppose I will wait here," he decided.

"You sure?" Braig asked. He paused for a moment, thinking.

"Yes," he said, nodding.

"Very well, then," Ansem said, "We will meet here. Goodbye." With a wave, he left; Braig and Elaeus headed in another direction. Even observed the children playing in the nearby park, as a girl with blond pigtails ran by him. She stopped to stare curiously up at him.

"Hello," he greeted her, "Are going to play in the park on this fine day?"

"_I don't like you! You're weird!"_ she screamed, stomping on his foot. With a gasp, he jerked back, rubbing his sore foot. A boy with messy pink hair, who was apparently trying to keep up with the girl, stopped next to Even.

"I- I'm sorry about that…" the boy apologized, "Elaner's been having a bad day."

"It's quite alright," Even grunted, wincing, "What is your name?"

"Oh, my name is Rauliam," he introduced himself.

"Ah, my name is Even," the other said, "I suppose you had best catch up with her." Rauliam glanced at the man's obviously sore foot nervously.

"Y-yes, erm… bye, then," he shrugged, running into the park.

Biting his lip and surprised at such a small girl's strength, he muttered, _"Bad day, eh?"_

-------------------------------

"So, uh… see anything good?" Braig asked, staring longingly at the numerous restaurants.

"No…" Elaeus said.

"Oh, c'mon!" the first groaned, "There's gotta be… wait, did ya hear that?" He strained to hear the soft sound of a child crying nearby.

"Hear wha-"

"Come on!" he said, hurrying to a nearby alley. He beckoned to Elaeus to follow. Peering around the corner, he noticed a little girl sitting on the ground hugging her knees as she sobbed.

"Hey… what's wrong?" he asked, kneeling down beside her. Brushing her pale blond hair out of her face, she looked up at him with vivid, green eyes.

"I- I can't find m-my daddy," she answered, wiping a few tears away.

"Oh… well… what's he look like?" he asked.

"Um…" she thought, "He has hair and eyes the same color as mine… and… he's _really_ tall."

"…'kay," he said slowly, then mumbled, "Sounds like Even…"

"Th-that's my daddy's name!" she shrieked happily, having overheard "Where is he?!"

"You _sure_ that's your dad's name, kid?" Braig said, dumbfounded.

"Yes sir! His name is Even!" she replied, nodding, "Please! Where is he?!"

"Spelled E-V-E-N, _not_ E-V-A-N?"

"I… I think…" the girl said, thinking hard, "Yes… yes! That's it!"

"Oooookay, then," he nodded, "I'll, uh, take ya to him then, 'kay?"

"Okay!"

"There is _no way…"_ Braig muttered, grabbing her hand, guiding her out.

"Hey, Braig! This is no place to play."

He froze upon seeing the gang blocking the exit.

"Bastion! What are _you_ doing here?" Braig asked nervously. He felt the little girl's hand tremble in his own.

"Well, now… last I checked, we had some unfinished business, remember?" Bastion replied, tossing his vivid blond hair out of his face to reveal deep brown eyes. Braig always hated those eyes, as they were almost a disturbing red.

"Uh… Mind if we put that on hold? I'm kinda busy at the moment," Braig said, nodding toward the girl.

"I don't care if _she_ goes, but _you're_ not going anywhere," he said, stepping aside and sweeping his arm to indicate the exit.

"Go on," Braig whispered to the child, "Your dad's right outside the park." She nodded and ran, terrified, through the small crowd of teens.

"Now…" Bastion said, reaching for something in his back pocket, "Where were we?"

-------------------------------

Braig had been gone too long, Elaeus decided, as the fourteen year old boy had disappeared from view some time ago. Of course, Elaeus was tall, much taller than, at least, most of the people in Radiant Gardens. Regardless, he could see his young friend through the thickening crowd.

"Braig!" he called, to no answer. He drew a deep breath to call for him again, when a small hand tugged on his shirt.

"Sir- sir, please! There's a boy that needs help!"

He looked down to see a little girl staring up at him pleadingly, tears filling her green eyes. She looked familiar to him, but the name did not come. Then, it hit him hard, the memory coming to him, like someone hurtling a rock at his head.

"_Cameron?!"_ he gasped. She sniffed, wiping the tears away with the back of her small fist, then examined him closely. Suddenly, her eyes widened and her jaw fell.

"Elaeus!" she exclaimed happily, but a terrible cry of pain split the air through the voices of the crowd.

"Braig!" "It's that boy!" they cried simultaneously. Deciding he did not want to leave her alone, Elaeus picked Cameron up, and she directed him to the alley. Slumped on the ground was Braig, barely visible through the group of teens surrounding him.

"_Clear the way!"_ Elaeus bellowed. Upon seeing him, all of them moved except one- Bastion.

"_Move!"_ he demanded.

"So try and make me, big guy," Bastion challenged. Furious, Elaeus grabbed the boy by the back of the collar and, after glaring at him for a moment, he placed Bastion down behind him.

"L-let's go!" the teen grunted to the others. They hurried away after another harsh glare from the enormous man. Cameron cheered as Elaeus placed back down on ground. He knelt down, lifting Braig up into a sitting position. A large gash was across his left cheek.

"Braig… What have they done to you?" he said softly.

"Boy?" Cameron said, "Are you okay? Please wake up!"

"_Braig!"_ Elaeus called desperately. Slowly opening his eyes, Braig groaned then winced, touching the cut on his face.

"Did ya… did ya get 'em, Elaeus?" he mumbled.

"They are gone."

"What did you _do_ to them?" he said, amazed, "I mean, that guy had a _knife."_ He indicated the gash.

"I did not hurt them. I merely frightened them," Elaeus said, "but why did they attack you?"

"Dunno…" Braig replied, making an effort to shrug, "Guess they just don't like me."

"Oh, but I'm glad you're okay!" Cameron said, jumping with excitement.

"Oh, hey… I thought you were gonna go find your dad?" he said.

"I… I wanted to get help. I didn't those mean people to hurt you," she explained.

"Thanks," Braig said, grinning, "But, hey, can we get out of here? I don't really wanna be here if they come back."

"Of course," Elaeus nodded, "Are you able to stand up?"

"Yeah, I think-" he began, attempted to get up, then falling back down, "No… nope. Can't- sorry."

"Will you be able to walk with my assistance?"

"Maybe," Braig said, as Elaeus gently lifted him up, "Yeah, I can."

"Oh…! Good!" Cameron said, clapping her hands, "I can help, too!"

"That will not be necessary," Elaeus said. With Braig leaning against him for support and Cameron holding onto his hand, Elaeus guided them back to the park.

-------------------------------

"…then have you any idea where they went?"

"No, Master Ansem," Even said, "I only know that they left to explore."

"How long have they been gone?" Ansem asked.

"Far too long, sir. Should we search for them?"

"Perhaps, if we wait here for a few more moments they will return," Ansem decided.

"Ah, yes! _There_ they are, sir!" Even exclaimed, pointing, "However… it seems that Elaeus is… _Braig is injured!"_ Once he had reached them, Elaeus and Braig explained everything.

"…and guess who the kid is, Even," Braig said, indicating the girl. Even looked down to notice her, for the first time, since they had arrived. He stared at her with disbelief for a moment.

"Cameron…!" he gasped.

"Daddy!" she shrieked, running to him. Amazed, he picked her up.

"You look exactly the same!" Even said, "But… it has been… you should be…!"

"What's wrong?" Braig asked.

"She disappeared seven years ago," he answered, "but she does not appear to be thirteen at all! Tell me, Cameron, where is your mother?"

"I- I don't know. I couldn't find mama after I woke up here," she said.

"Do you remember what happened _before_ you arrived here?" Ansem inquired.

"I was with mama when a little black… um… I guess it was an animal," she explained, wiggling her fore fingers on top of her head like antennas, "I thought it was _so_ cute! But then, it jumped at us. So, mama told me to run away. I looked back, but she was…. she was gone. Then it got me, I think… it jumped again- at me- and… and… I don't really remember anything else, except that it was really dark. Then I woke up somewhere over there."

"'A little black animal', you say?" Ansem said, "I must say that we have encountered a creature that fits that description of late. It seems that they even more of a threat than we imagined."

-------------------------------

"Will he be alright, Dilan?" Ienzo asked, "I mean I… I didn't _mean_ to…"

"He will fine," Dilan assured him, "But I'm afraid that Xehanort may have a nasty bump on his head when he awakens."

"Oh… I hope that he won't be _too_ angry at me when he wakes up," Ienzo groaned.

"I am sure that you will not need to worry about it too much," the other said, "But the book that you hold- what is it about? It seems mysterious to me."

"I-"

"Hey!" Braig called into the room, "What's up? We- _whoa!_ What happened to Xehanort?"

"I… accidentally, er… knocked him out," Ienzo said, "W-what happened to _you?!"_

"Uh… yeah… I kinda ran into Bastion, and, well…" he turned his head to his right to show his cut to the young boy.

"That will, without a doubt, scar," Dilan told him.

"Hey, it wasn't _my_ fault! I've only _just_ been able to walk on my own after all that!" Braig replied, "But, uh… how did you knock him out? Xehanort, I mean." Ienzo explained to him what had happened, being careful not to mention the papers that Xehanort wanted.

"…ouch," Braig said, wincing, "But ya know, I think I would have preferred to be hit in the head than have this scar. That _kinda_ hurt."

"I believe that cut should be cleaned, at least, Braig," Dilan said firmly.

"Yeah…" Braig replied vaguely, "Hey, before I go, though, I gotta tell you guys what happened today- it was _crazy!_ I mean, ya know, _other_ than me getting this _scar_ an' all…"

-------------------------------

"_It's that dream again…" _

_Wind swirling about him, he leaned forward. Glancing down, he could see that he was balancing on a mass of what appeared to be giant keys. He was flying- _flying-_ through the air at high speed. A young man that held one of these strange keys was nearby- his enemy; his target. _

_Master- master…the name was a blank; he could not force himself to remember. But the old man could, of course, handle the boy on his own. The girl would not be able to stop him, either. _

_Soon- once the boy fell, frozen, from where the old man stood, high upon a cliff- the clouds cleared, revealing what was known as-_

"Xehanort?" a soft voice said, "Xehanort, are you awake?" Groaning, his head throbbing, Xehanort could just make out a small figure through the dark.

"…Ienzo?" he whispered back.

"Yes," the boy replied, "I'm very sorry about this morning. You've been unconscious for so long…"

"It is alright," he said, rubbing his head, "I will try to get those, er, papers tomorrow on my own."

"You don't need to do that," Ienzo said, "because I have them."

"You do?"

"Yes," he replied, "I've been keeping them in this book I found. Here."

"Thank you, Ienzo," Xehanort said, grabbing the papers, although they were difficult to see. He stuffed them under his pillow.

"Why do you need Master Ansem's report?" Ienzo asked.

"So you know that it is a report?" he said, "Would you do me a favor, then?"

"Alright. What is it?"

"Whatever you do, do _not_ tell Master Ansem that I have these," he said.

"Why?"

Sighing deeply, Xehanort answered, "I have my reasons."

-I've finally managed to write a long chapter! However, I doubt that I'll have anymore chapters as long as this- in _this_ story, anyway… But, as for the title, one of my friends came up with it. I really like the title she came up with.

Also, I've been forgetting to say how old they are! Okay- Elaeus and Dilan's ages aren't exact in this story- at least so far- but Elaeus is about 32 or 33, and Dilan is about 25 or 26. As mentioned above, Braig is 14. Xehanort is 18 right now, Ienzo is 6, and Even is 35. Of course, in the earlier chapters, Xehanort is 12, Ienzo is an infant, Braig is 8, Even is 29, Elaeus is about 26 or 27, and Dilan is about 19 or 20. As for Ansem, I'm not really sure right now. I _think_ I have all of that right. It's been a while since I really thought about it. The reason why they're all so young _now_ is, well… it _does_ have a connection to another one of my stories, which takes place 2 and 10 years after this one. - TwilightFairy928


	12. Vanish

Chapter XII

-Vanish-

Ienzo slowly lowered his pencil to the paper that lay on the table before him. He stared at the little black creature in the cage, and narrowed his eyes, carefully examining its features. It cocked its head to one side as it curiously stared back at him. Such a creature, with such an unusual appearance, could prove difficult for an almost-seven year old to draw. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Ienzo! Ienzo, are you in there?" a young girl called.

"Cameron?" he called back.

"Yes!" she replied, "I was just wondering what you were doing."

"If you come in, I'll show you," he said. The doorknob squeaked as it turned and the door made a series of _creaks_ and _snaps_ as it slowly opened. Cameron came bounding in; her green eyes wide with curiosity.

"So that…" she said, her words fading so that she mouthed the rest.

"_That_ is the black creature," Ienzo finished.

"That's definitely the, uh, 'animal' that I saw," Cameron said.

"Really?" he asked, and she nodded. He added, "Xehanort says that he thinks there are _more."_

"_More…?"_ she whispered, "That… that sounds so… scary."

"But if we have more to- to _study,_ you see- then we will be able to _learn more about them,_ right?" Ienzo said thoughtfully.

"That's true, I guess," Cameron said, eyeing the creature, "You know, it- it's almost like a… a _shadow,_ really."

"That's what Xehanort called it!" Ienzo exclaimed, "I almost forgot about that!"

"A 'shadow'…" she repeated. They turned as there was another knock on the door.

"Hey! Anybody in there?" Braig called, peering in, "Oh, hey! I was wondering where you disappeared off to."

"Why?" Ienzo asked, "Does Master Ansem need us for something?"

"No, no… I was just bored, so I thought I'd see what you two were up to," he replied.

"Well… I was _trying_ to draw the 'shadow'," the boy said.

"Oh, sorry; _sorry!_ Didn't mean to stop you," Braig apologized sarcastically.

"Ooh… it can't get out, can it, Braig?" Cameron asked, as the shadow stared intensely at her. The teen straightened his new red bandanna, standing taller, and said, "Nope, not while _I'm_ here!" Ienzo rolled his eyes.

"You mean: _'not as long as the lights are on',_ right?" Ienzo said, indicating the chandelier above them.

"Are you gonna draw, or what?" Braig muttered.

"Yes. I-"

"Hello?" a voice said from the doorway. They turned to see Xehanort.

"What are you doing?" he inquired.

"Ienzo was gonna draw the 'shadow'," Braig answered.

"Ah," Xehanort sighed, "Well, I do apologize, but I need it for a little while."

"For what?" Ienzo asked.

"I would like to experiment on it; to hopefully see exactly _what_ it is," he explained, "But I can return it when I'm done."

"Okay."

"Hey, do you need help carrying it?" Braig offered.

"No; it isn't heavy," Xehanort said, shaking his head. He effortlessly lifted the cage, and with a smile, he left.

"Are you sure it won't get out?" Cameron asked.

"Xehanort _has_ to take it out, I think, to experiment on it," Ienzo said.

"I guess I should go help him, just in case…" Braig sighed, "See ya!" He waved, hurrying out.

"I wonder what the 'shadow' _is,_ anyway…" Cameron said softly.

"I don't know," Ienzo replied, "But Xehanort will find out… I hope."

* * *

Xehanort carefully placed the cage on a counter, and bent down to get a better look at the creature inside. It's antennae twitched a little bit, and it moved as close to him as it could. He narrowed his eyes, then turned, opening a glass container. Opening the cage, he quickly grabbed the 'shadow'. It struggled, scratching at his chest. He winced from the pain, but shoved it into the container. He began to close the door when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Xehanort…!" Braig called, "I came to-"

"I told you- _I don't need any help,"_ Xehanort interrupted.

"Okay; okay!" he said, thrusting his arms up in defense, "I just wanted to make sure…"

"I can handle this on my own," the other said.

"Alright! But… where did you put it?" Braig asked.

"It's right here," Xehanort answered, motioning toward the container.

"Um… there's _nothing_ in there…"

"No- no! It must have gotten out!" he exclaimed, snatching up the container.

"I'm guessing that _now_ you need my help?" Braig teased, but his grin faded after a vicious glare from Xehanort. "Right, yeah, let's go find it before it gets into any trouble." They ran out of the room, turning on the lights of the hall as they went. A door nearby opened, and out stepped Even, his eyes large with concern.

"What's going on?!" he demanded.

"It got out!" Xehanort grunted.

"_What_ got out...?"

"That 'shadow'! You know!" Braig said, "We _have_ to catch it!" A cry echoing down the hall caught their attention. They watched as Ienzo tumbled out of the room that Xehanort had seen him in earlier.

"_Ienzo!"_ Even called, bolting toward the boy.

"The 'shadow' got out!" Ienzo yelled back.

"Yeah, we know!" Braig said. When Ienzo reached them, he jumped up and grabbed the container from Xehanort's hands.

"Sorry- but Cameron's in trouble!" he explained, hurrying back down to the room as a scream emitted from within. They ran after him, Even in the front. Xehanort skid to a halt in front of the door and dashed in. Ienzo stood in the middle of the room, tears streaming down his face. He held the container- but something was inside it. What appeared to be a pink heart shaped crystal floated inside it.

"Ienzo… where is Cameron?" Even said slowly.

"Gone-" he wailed, "she d-disappeared… she-"

"_Got it!"_ Braig exclaimed, slamming a cardboard box on top of the 'shadow', "I _got_ it! It's in here! Erm… what happened?"

"It seems that Cameron… _disappeared,_ Ienzo?" Xehanort said, "What do you mean?"

"The 'shadow' jumped up and got her! When it did, she just… there was a weird cloud of black, and this," he held up the container, "floated up- and I caught it."

"Man…" Braig groaned, "That's pretty harsh. Hey Xehanort, do you know if there's any way to bring her back? I mean, she's not…" He fell silent as Even sank into a nearby chair; his expression unreadable.

"I don't know, right now," Xehanort replied, "I cannot know much of anything about how to solve the situation until I can study the 'shadow'."

"Right," Braig nodded. He quickly flipped the box over and closed it. "I'll take it down to the lab, okay?" Xehanort nodded, glancing at Even and motioning for Ienzo come along. Ienzo burst into tears again, as it was all a bit much for him.

"Xehanort…" the boy said softly, "Will Master Ansem know what to do?"

"I don't know," he replied, "However, as long as she's not-" he paused, seeing Ienzo's expression. "We'll do what we can."

As they reached the basement of the castle and approached the door to Master Ansem's office, Ienzo spoke. The words made Xehanort stop.

"Xehanort- I think that what I captured when Cameron disappeared … is her heart."

-Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while. I've been having trouble with writer's block again and I've been kinda busy lately; but I'll try to update again soon. However, it might only be _this_ story for a little while, until I can really focus on the other stories...- TwilightFairy928


End file.
